Harry Potter and Fighting Back
by fairywm
Summary: Summary: What if Harry read the Daily Prophet all the way through after his fourth year and didn't like what he read and fought back taking a page out of muggle history books on propaganda.


**Harry Potter and Fighting Back**

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter and make no money on this little ficlet.**

**This is a simple one shot and will not leave me alone. If you want to take it further then by all means do so, just let me know and give me a link. **

**Summary: What if Harry read the Daily Prophet all the way through after his fourth year and didn't like what he read and fought back by taking a page out of muggle history books on propaganda. **

Harry Potter was sitting in his room at Number 4 Privet Dr. he was reading the Daily Prophet and didn't like what he was reading. They were calling him crazy and putting down Dumbledore as senile by denying that Voldemort was back. This couldn't go unpunished. He knew that he'd have no voice in the newspapers and he needed to have a plan of attack. He remembered something from his muggle history on the Second World War about propaganda and knew what he had to do.

He called Dobby and with a pop Dobby showed up. "Hey Dobby I was wondering if I could hire you and maybe a few other free house elves for the summer and maybe longer if things work out how I want them to?" he said.

"Dobby would be happy to work for the Great Harry Potter. What can Dobby be doing for you Harry Potter?" Dobby said.

"First we need to talk about how much I will be paying you. And I wanted to know if Winky would want to do some work for me as well. What I am thinking of will need more than one elf. If you know more elves that need work then call them and I will hire them as well." Harry said.

"Dobby can be doing that Harry Potter. Dobby will be doing that right now." Dobby said and popped away.

Harry waited about five minutes and then suddenly there were twenty elves in his room. They varied in health from poor to doing very well, like Dobby. "Why do some of you look close to death?" Harry said as he looked at the motley crew of elves. He was kinda shocked that there were so many of them.

One of the really bad off elves said, "We is not finding a Wizard or Witch that will take us. If we are not around magic our magic fades. We is not needing to be bound but we must be around magic to survive."

"Well I can help you there. I need help this summer so I want to pay all of you two galleons a weeks for the next 2 months. If what I'm about to do works then I'm going to try and find you families that will take on free elves and pay you to work for them. Is this agreeable?" Harry asked.

All the elves nodded as they figured that this was better than fading away. "Great now here is what I need you to do." Harry said.

A week later all over the British Wizarding World thousands of pieces of paper were flying around. No one knew where they came from they just dropped from the sky.

The paper read:

**Harry Potter speaks out:**

**Listen to me people of the Wizarding World I have spent the last week researching and having my spies listening in on many conversations in the Ministry and all around Diagon Alley and here is what I learned. **

**Muggle-born Wizards you are being lied to. There is no future for you in the Wizarding World all the high paying positions are held by pure-bloods and high up half-bloods. Anyone raised in the Muggle World will get low paying jobs or completely shunned and there is nothing you can do about it. **

**I say fuck them and leave this world to the pure-blood bigots and when there is no one to marry and they die out we can come back and claim the world back. If we want to but really why would we want to? We can create our own world and leave them to their fate.**

**Also there really is no such thing as a muggle-born. The Gringotts Bank is more than just a bank it is a storage area. If a line is thought to be dead the vault will close and the money will go to the Ministry. However if there is an heir even if that heir is a squib, then the vault will stay open and the Ministry cannot touch it. I asked Gringotts and they informed me there a hundreds of vaults untouched for many years. So go to Gringotts and for five galleons they will test to see if you qualify for one of these vaults. Gringotts has a muggle bank and you can transfer your money out of the Wizard World (for a fee of course). Remember there may be books and valuables that have not seen the light of day for hundreds of years. If you take these the pure-bloods and the Wizarding World that only want your money will lose them and you will gain. **

**I will not be returning to Hogwarts, I will be going to night-school and getting my muggle studies up to date so I can support myself when I get of age. I will also be hiring tutors to keep my magical education up. To do this I will have to go into hiding because I know that the Ministry will try to pass laws to prevent me from leaving. I suggest you do the same. **

**If you want to continue your magic studies there is a law firm in the Muggle World that will get you tutors. They are Johnson, Smith and Jones and yes the names they use are that way on purpose. They will confirm that you are a so call muggle-born first, so be warned. They also have a list of house-elves that require a good home to be hired in. These elves do not want to be bound but hired and you will have to sign a contract that states you will not bound with them or abuse them. **

**To the Wizard World I say fuck off and clean up your own mess. I have sent a letter to the Prime Minister and let him know that there is a Wizard terrorist that will try and kill the subjects of Great Britain. And wonder of wonders he believed me and has alerted the Army and they will do what they can to kill anyone they see terrorizing their people. **

**Well I have told you what I am doing I leave it up to you to do what you want because I wash my hands of the lot of you. **

**Oh and for all you people that listen to the Daily Prophet and Minister Fudge well you made your own bed you can lie in it. **

**Peace I am out. **

**Every muggle-born in Britain received one of these fliers and Gringotts was flooded with Witches and Wizards the next week. The Wizengamot tried to stop it but to no avail. Gringotts found hundreds of muggle-born claiming vaults and then saw those same vaults promptly transferred to the muggle world and some outside of Britain. **

**Hogwarts saw a drop of students by half. They had to raise the fees just to keep the doors open but it did not look that would improve in the future as every time a muggle-born showed accidental magic they got a pamphlet letting them know what they could expect if the accepted the propaganda of the Ministry of Magic. Parents were told the laws and left a list of tutors that they could hire for their child/ren. They were then shown how to get to Gringotts and how to ask for a heritage test. More money left the Wizarding World. **

**After his little flier most of the muggle-born that had fled the Wizarding World had prospered. They held jobs and practiced their magic in the privacy of their own homes and never looked back. They opened shops that had a muggle side and a wizarding side. So if one side held a nursery the other side held wizard plants and potion ingredients. One of the first things they were taught was how to shield their homes and businesses from wizards and witches that held ill intent. This meant when anyone came near them that wanted them to return to the Wizarding World just so they could get ahold of their money but really didn't want them in that world could not find them. Anyone that wanted to hurt them or their family would be drained of their magic and left a squib. And they didn't feel sorry for them at all. **

**Harry could remember how excited he had been when he first heard he was a wizard and how disappointed he was after his first week at Hogwarts. If he had known he could hire tutors then, he would have left years ago. He learned more from his tutors then he ever did at Hogwarts. And since the muggle-borns were staying in the muggle world there were more than enough tutors to keep the Statute of Secrecy. It helped that every muggle-born family that hired a tutor had a geas put on them that they could not talk about magic outside of their family or house. They were of course asked first and if they did not agree then they had the option to go to Hogwarts or have the childs magic bound and their memories erased and they were never bothered again. Most chose the tutors. **

**Harry had kept in touch with many of his classmates. Mostly through the muggle mail and phone calls. When computers became a household name they started a webpage for magicals. It was spelled so only magicals could find and use it. There were chatrooms, lessons and games to improve your logic and give you a firm grasp on how to use your magic. There were also many lessons and how dangerous magic was and that it was your responsibility to use it wise. There were pages of muggle-borns and those raised in the muggle world with their tales of what they put up with in the Wizarding World. The most popular of course was Harry's stories. Hedwig became a good friend and pet, but she never carried another letter again. **

**The free elves flourished under the magic of the muggle-born households and breed often. Their children were free, trained and hired out. Dobby and Winky stayed with Harry at his flat and were proud parents of two elves that stayed with the Potter family for many years. **

**Voldemort was killed by a muggle bullet. The Prime Minister hired the goblins to find and destroy all the horcruxes. Harry hired them to take the one out of his scar after one to many dreams that he shared with Voldemort, learning what they were and how they were made it was easy to take this to the Prime Minister and work out the plan. The goblins were more than happy to come to Harry's flat and preform the ritual (for a fee of course). They were told of the one in Bellatrix's vault and dealt with in charging the vault for the fee. **

**Harry married a muggle-born from France and had three children that never entered the Wizarding World. Sirius ran away from number twelve Grimmauld Place when he heard that Harry had left. He pleaded his case to the muggle courts and was found innocent. He too took his money to the muggle world and never looked back. **

**Dumbledore carried out his plans without Harry and when he fell to his own plans not many mourned him. Snape was found to be a spy and was killed by Voldemort. Most of the Weasleys never left the Wizarding World and felt that Harry was a coward to leave them to Voldemort, it was the logic of most wizards not having the logic to say that they were putting all their problems on the shoulders of a half-blood that really never had a reason to fight for them. The twins, Ginny and to two older boys pooled their money together and left the Wizarding World. They went to night school and got a muggle education and made their own living and never looked back. **

**Many years later Harry Potter went to Diagon Alley to see what had happened to the Wizarding World after he had left 20 years before. He was shocked to see there were fewer than fifty Wizards and Witches in the Alley most of the stores were closed due to lack of business. He wondered if he should feel bad about this. But really they asked for it themselves, if they had changed their ways and allowed muggle-born and muggle-raised to hold a position in the Ministry they would not have fallen to this. **

**Harry shook his head and left Diagon Alley for the last time. **


End file.
